nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies is the fifth main entry in the Ace Attorney series by Capcom for the Nintendo 3DS. It's a point-and-click courtroom adventure game that is primarily controlled via the touch screen. This games takes place after a year after Apollo Justice Ace Attorney and stars Phoenix Wright as the main protagonist though you can also play as the other defense attorneys. It came out in Japan as a retail release but in America and PAL regions, it was an eShop exclusive. Gameplay In the main part, the game is mostly the same as previous entries. The game is divided into two main components: the courtroom component where you try to find contradictions in testimonies and use evidence to prove your client not guilty and the investigation component where you question witnesses and find evidence for the trials. However, the game is now in 3D graphics and models so there is more dynamic angles and rotations in investigation scenes. In the courtroom, there is now the prominent Mood Matrix mechanic where the witness's testimony is analyzed for inconsistencies between their words and emotions. At the end of each case, there is now a Revisualization part where it ties together all the vital facts with evidence to form new conclusions and solve the case. In addition, you can now review the past dialogue with the backlog function. The investigation scenes have changed because of the 3D modeling. Now instead of every room being able to be investigated, its limited to certain scenes that will end upon collecting all the information from the scene. In exchange, it is now in full 3D and the entire room is rotated upon so you can see everything in the room. The Perceive system returns from Apollo Justice:Ace Attorney. When interviewing witnesses and playing as Apollo Justice, you may encounter strong lies where Apollo can perceive a nervous habits that you must find using the touch screen and Probe. The Psyche-Locks from the original trilogy also return although only as Phoenix Wright. Characters *Phoenix Wright - The main protagonist of the series and the head of the Wright Anything Agency.He has recently gotten his attorney badge again after the reversal of his disbarment from the last game. He has a magatama that allows him to see Psyche-Locks *Apollo Justice - The protagonist from the 4th game who has the ability to perceive subtle subconscious movements that witnesses make while lying. During the story, he gets hurt by a bomb and changes his appearance with his right eye covered by a bandage and wearing a long blue coat over his shoulders *Athena Cykes - The latest addition to the Wright Anything Agency. She specializing in Analytical Psychology and uses her AI companion for the new Mood Matrix mechanic. *Simon Blackquill - The main rival prosecutor who is assigned to various cases despite serving a murder sentence and on death row. He acts like a samurai and is restrained by large shackles that he frequently breaks out of. He carries a hawk named Taka. *Bobby Fullbright - A hot-blooded detective with the catchphrase "In justice we trust!" and was assigned with Simon Blackquill often and pairs up with him in court and hopes to help the prosecutor redeem himself. He seems completely oblivious to Blackquill's attempts to manipulate him. *Trucy Wright - Phoenix Wright's adopted daughter who is skilled with magic. Her most famous trick is her Magic Panties and often aids the attorneys in the cases Plot The story of Phoenix Wright games is divided into cases called episodes. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 The DLC Episode Additional DLC Content In addition to the additional case, there is a set of costumes for the main characters *Nostalgic Sweater - Phoenix's sweater from Trials and Tribulations *Old-School Suit - Phoenix's suit and appearance from the first 3 games *Styling Street Clothes - a new casual outfit for Apollo designed by Kazuya Nuri *Themis Academy Uniform - a sailor uniform for Athena Reception The game received a 37/40 from Famitsu (10,9,10,8). For aggregate scores, it achieved 82.5% on GameRankings and 83 on Metacritic. One of the highest was Destructoid at a 9.5. As of the end of 2013, it sold 353211 copies in Japan Videos Category:2013 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Adventure games Category:Capcom games Category:Phoenix Wright series Category:Ace Attorney games Category:Games with DLC